Queen Dice
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Before she was his queen she was one of them he debt people that owed the Devil. But he gave her a choice a choice that changed her life forever. Warning Swearing, Sex and Death
1. The deal

Ravenna looked at her husband Mr. King Dice. She looked at her stomach where their children kicked away. She smiled at him as she always did.

King Dice looked at her he smiled as he looked back on the day the day she came into her life and became his wife.

Years ago

I'm Mr King Dice

I'm the game'st in the land

I never play nice

I'm the devil's right hand man.

I can't let you past

cause you ain't done everything

bring me those contracts

come on bring em' to the king.

If you haven't finished your task

haven't worked assiduously

No I cannot let you past

Don't you mess with me

Don't mess with King Dice

(Don't mess with King Dice)

Don't mess with me

(Don't mess with him)

Don't mess with King Dice

(Don't Mess with King Dice)

Don't mess with me

I'm Mr.King Dice

Heed just what I say

The Devil has his price

And I'll make sure you pay

I don't have time to mess round

And I hope you will agree

Bring me those contracts

Pronto versuri.us

Don't you mess with me

Don't mess with King Dice

(Don't mess with King Dice)

Don't mess with me

(Don't mess with him)

Don't mess with King Dice

(Don't Mess with King Dice)

Don't mess with me

Ravenna looked at him she was wearing a blue dress and she was scared. King Dice looked at the dice woman never have he seen another dice head. She was different her purple eyes looked at his green eyes.

" You lost. Your soul belongs to the Devil himself!" Mr. King Dice said as Ravenna looked down in defect and tears filled her eyes

" Please. Please I beg of you." Ravenna said softy and he hummed softly looking at her

He was the king of the Casino and a king needed a queen an idea came to his head. This woman lost her soul to the Devil why not trade it to become his blushing _bride._

" All right I hear your plea and I'm not the type of guy to deny a lady. So how about I give you a choice that no one would ever have." Mr. King Dice said with a grin and she sniffed

" What choice?" Ravenna asked as he fixed her bowtie and smirked at her

Mr. King Dice sat down in his chair and patted his lap for her to sit. She got up very curious and sat on his lap. He looked at her and she looked at him.

" You can give your soul to rhe Devil himself or _Become my queen."_ Mr. King Dice said as her eyes widen and thought

She could have her soul taken away not see her father again or be married to the Devil's lackey. She looked at him and then the contract.

So many thoughts in her head or trying to fight but she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight off the Devil.

Finally she looked at Mr. King Dice again and took a breath.

" I accept" Ravenna said as he smirked and his eyes lit up


	2. Pancakes

King Dice held out his hand towards Ravenna. Ravenna hesitated for a moment and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and slipped the ring on her finger.

King Dice picked her up bridal style and carried her in the Casino. He walked down the hallway to his front door. He actually lived in the casino. His house was just outside of it.

King Dice opened the door with finesse without dropping his fianceè. He smirked once he was in the house. He set Ravenna down and went to the kitchen.

What would my future queen like?" King Dice said as he looked at Ravenna and she looked away

" Pancakes." Ravenna said as he started to cook them

Ravenna watched King Dice cook pancakes. She looked around the house where she would spend her days living in.

" Ravenna let me show you how good I can treat you.

I can give you what your heart desires. I could give you the world. I could make any dream you want to come true just come to me and see. I'll give you a family, I'll give you jewels everyone will know i treat my lady well when she shows up with pearls. Oh Ravenna! Oh my Ravenna your mine, all mine when you put on my ring and agreed to be mine." King Dice sang and held her close

King Dice let her go and put the plates down. She ate the pancakes as he ate his morning breakfast to. His breakfast was eggs, bacon with a side of toast.

King Dice washes the dishes once he was done and picked her up. He carried her to his bed and laid her down.

" Since your my soon to be wife you'll sleep with me." King Dice said as he got in his PJs ans laid down

Ravenna fell asleep and King Dice held her close then fell asleep.


End file.
